


Ten Years later

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut, competitive Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma Simmons meets up with her childhood best friend she hasn't seen in ten years. She's worried that he won't be the same as he was when he was twelve, but turns out a little change can be really good sometimes.





	Ten Years later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to @sunalso :) Hope you enjoy the shameless smut fest :D  
> And huge thank you to @LibbyWeasley for beta-reading it and for her very helpful suggestions that made this story more believable and overall much better :)

"Why are you so stressed out? I thought he was the best friend you ever had! Which, by the way, I find kind of hurtful considering how wonderfully supportive I'm being right now!"

Daisy leaned against the mailboxes as she looked at her friend and neighbor with exaggerated sad puppy eyes. Jemma just rolled her eyes, too focused on her current problem to take the time to explain that, despite how much she appreciated her, they had still only known each other for barely more than a month.

"He is! I mean, he was. Between six and twelve years old. I haven't seen him in ten years Daisy!" Jemma sighed, flopping against the opposite wall.

She'd been very excited when Leo had first agreed to meet up, but now that it was only twenty minutes away, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"He could be very different now! What if we have nothing to talk about? What if he's become someone horrible? Or maybe, he just accepted out of politeness. Isn't it pathetic of me to look up a very old friend after so long? Maybe I'm just that one friend from Sheffield for him. He seems to have done a lot since then … maybe I should just cancel the whole thing and"

"Wait wait wait!" Daisy cut her off. She moved closer and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Calm down. Breathe."

Jemma took a deep breath and felt her heart start to beat slower.

"Alright. If you decided to meet up, it's because he was nice enough when you talked to him on messenger, right?"

"Yeah," Jemma said, smiling as she remembered the shot of adrenaline that coursed through her when she received his first reply, even though it was just a "hi".

"And you're sure it's him? Does he have a profile pic?"

"Yeah, but it's all blurry, could have been any guy his age with sandy blond hair and blue eyes!"

"Oh ..."

"But Leo always hated photographs so-"

"Right. Then it's a good sign. I guess ..." Daisy trailed off. "Anyway! You're meeting him in a public place, right?"

"Yeah, of course! It's that nice coffee shop across the street."

"Then go. You're doing something a little impulsive for once, just go and don't overthink it too much. Worse comes to worse and he's so awful that you can't even wait a polite amount of time before leaving, just go the bathroom. I'll be home the rest of the afternoon, you just text me and I'll call you with an emergency five minutes later."

"Oh no. I wouldn't do that to him, I-" Jemma interrupted herself when she saw her friend's raised eyebrows. She was willing to cancel on him at the last moment just a minute ago, so she supposed Daisy's solution wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she was the one who'd become a horrible person. "Right. Thank you, Daisy!"

"No problem!" she replied. "Now go! I'm sure everything will be fine and, either way, you can come by tonight and tell me all about it."

"Alright then. Have a good afternoon!"

"You too." Daisy answered with a smile, and started walking towards the elevator.

Just as Jemma was walking through the door, she heard her friend shout:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Jemma grinned. She couldn't even think of something Daisy wouldn't do.

-0-0-0-

Jemma was only now realizing that leaving home twenty minutes before the agreed upon time, when the coffee shop was just across the street, might not have been the best idea. She estimated that she'd have the time to go through two full cycles of excitement, fear and panic before Leo arrived.

A week ago, like she did every year since she last saw him, Jemma had thought about Leo on his birthday. And, maybe because her day had been awful or because she longed for the carefree life she had when she was twelve, this time she decided to do something about it. She looked him up on Google and finally found his Facebook profile. There wasn’t much information on it but enough to know it was him. After they'd been talking for more than an hour, and she learned he'd been living in New York for over a year, it seemed like the logical next step to propose that they meet up for coffee, or well, probably tea. Her jaw had already been hurting for smiling so much as she imagined little Leo talking to her behind his computer screen, but when it took him only a second to say yes, her chest had filled with a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.

They'd first met when Leo's family had come to live in the house next door when they were only six years old. He'd been shy and a little awkward at first, but, with time, they got to know each other and become friends. Jemma had quickly realized that Fitz was really smart (only almost as smart as she was, she insisted on that) and a kindred spirit, and their friendship grew with every passing year.

Until Leo's father left them one day. Jemma had thought that it was good riddance really. The man was a raging alcoholic and always terribly dismissive of his wonderful boy. But it still hurt Leo terribly and, to this day, Jemma's heart still clenched when she remembered the look on his face when he came to tell her the next morning. But the worst probably came a year later when his mum's financial troubles became unbearable and she had no choice but to sell her house in Sheffield and go back to live in Glasgow with her parents.

On the day he left, they hugged for several long minutes that still felt too short, and promised to stay in contact. And they did. For a time, they kept writing ten pages long letters and called each other when they could.

But then life happened. Jemma's family left to live in the US another year after that, and with the distance and time difference, their letters became less frequent and the phone calls very rare. Until, one day, they stopped altogether.

Jemma made new friends, very close friends that she loved dearly, but none that could compare to Leo Fitz. Which was why her heart still hurt whenever she thought of him, and why she was so scared that his adult self didn't live up to the perfect image she kept of her childhood friend.

"Jemma Simmons?"

His voice was deeper and more adult but she would have recognized that accent and tone of voice amongst thousands of others. She closed the book she hadn't really been reading for the past twenty minutes, looked up, and actually gasped at the sight of him.

He was, without a doubt, Leo Fitz. She could immediately recognize the blond curls, strikingly blue eyes and shy smile of the twelve years old boy she'd seen for the last time ten years ago. But the rest of him was decidedly a grown man. He was still quite lean but his shoulders and chest had filled up nicely and it looked like he had a good ten centimeters on her now. And with his light stubble and nicely fitted slacks and shirt, he looked ... well, he looked bloody handsome really. She wished he'd put up a better picture on his Facebook profile so that she could be more prepared and not embarrass herself.

When his eyebrows raised questioningly, she realized she hadn't said a word yet and he might still be wondering if it was really her. Had she changed quite as much as he did?

"You've changed a lot!" she blurted out, her brain apparently incapable of simply answering his question.

"Well, it's been ten years, it would be weird if I didn't!" he replied, his shy smile turning to that slightly teasing one she knew so well, his eyes shining with mischief.

And just like that, she knew that everything would be alright. He was still her quick-witted, adorable friend, and her heart soared to have him so close after so long. A wide smile almost split her face in two, and she stood up, not thinking twice before engulfing him in a tight embrace. His own arms remained limp by his sides for a moment, just like they always did back then, before he realized what was happening and threw them around her shoulders.

"It's so good to see you," she said with a contented sigh. He didn't only look good, he also felt delightfully solid.

"It's good to see you too," he replied, his voice slightly shaky it seemed. "You've changed a lot too ... suits you," he added.

She was thankful for the extra seconds he kept her in his arms, not only because it felt lovely, but because it helped her hide the silly blush that formed on her cheeks at his compliment.

-0-0-0-

"So Leo, tell me what you're working on at the mo" Jemma trailed off, seeing him trying to hide a wince. She couldn't have possibly said something wrong already?

"I'm sorry," he said, picking up on her confused expression. "It's just that I don't really go by Leo anymore. People usually call me Fitz ..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, dad was the one who chose Leopold. Mum would have called me James."

"Oh," Jemma said, tilting her head to the side in understanding.

"People started calling me Fitz at uni and it kind of stuck. And I-I like it better … if you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course, I'll try to remember it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to dampen the mood by bringing back bad memories, it's just-"

"No, Fitz! I completely understand, don't worry about it, really," she cut him off, moving her hand across the table to cover his.

"It's just that I-hum-I hope this won't be a one time thing and I thought it'd be really awkward if I waited to tell you."

"Oh!" she said once more, with a deep fondness in her voice. "You're right. And I hum-I'm pretty sure this won't be a one time thing."

It felt like a bold thing to say after spending one hour chatting on the internet and two minutes together, but she felt it in her gut. She had to bite her lip not to smile too wide when he covered her hand with his other one. Little Leo wasn't exactly comfortable with physical displays of affection and wouldn't have done something like that so easily. But adult Fitz was, apparently, and it made her skin tingle delightfully.

"So. Fitz, tell me what kind of fascinating project you're working on at SciTech!"

"Oh, it's nothing exciting, just an extension of a device I created about a year ago," he started, shrugging as if it was nothing. But she knew him better than that.

"Oh please, Fitz! You were smarter at twelve than most of the adults I'm working with today! It has to be something exciting. And I know you must be dying to talk about it."

He grinned. Obviously some things hadn't changed.

"It's just, most people usually yawn after two minutes. They just can't follow my train of thought," he trailed off, a fake innocent smile hiding the mischievousness in his eyes.

"Well you're talking to someone who's always been top of all the classes she's ever taken. Whoever her classmates were ..."

She raised a defiant eyebrow and he grinned even wider. They had both always been very competitive, and it only got worse when they were together. But it only ever pushed them to do their best, and never created any real tension between them. They would bicker for hours as they worked on a school project together, and, usually when one of their parents insisted they take a break, they would huddle together on the tiny couch in Jemma's bedroom, and happily chat for several more hours as they watched Doctor Who.

"Alright then. You see, I had been working on a miniaturized drone equipped with a high definition camera. I was talking to a friend who works for the police and he told me how useful it could be used for data retrieving by the forensics services"

"Oh, Fitz! That sounds amazing!" she commented excitedly.

"But wait! It's only the beginning!" he said, sliding his chair a little closer to hers, his eyes shining with excitement.

She couldn't help grinning at the smugness in his voice. Now that was her Leo, always a hundred percent more confident when he talked about science. Well, she supposed he was her Fitz now. Was she allowed to call him hers already? She shrugged internally. No harm in doing it in her head anyway.

-0-0-0-

Fitz spent a long time telling Jemma everything and more about his drones. When he was done, she told him about her current project, and then they talked about everything from adjusting to life in the US to the new Doctor Who series and all the things they missed in each other's lives. And when they were politely asked to leave, as the coffee shop was closing, several hours later, it still seemed way too soon to say goodbye.

The weather was lovely, so they decided to go for a walk and carry on with their conversation. And when the sun set and it got a little colder, Jemma looped her arm in his for warmth, and it felt only logical to stop for dinner. In a silent agreement, they started walking towards a more busy street to find a restaurant, and Jemma just took the time to enjoy Fitz's presence. It felt like their friendship had been rekindled within ten minutes of being together. And as anxious she'd been about seeing Leo again, it didn't really surprise her in the end that he was still so wonderful. What she hadn't anticipated was that very new thing that had ignited inside her at some point during the afternoon.

Jemma told herself that it was just her brain having difficulty adjusting to seeing L-Fitz again after so long. That it was probably just the fierce love she'd always felt for her friend combined with how distractingly attractive he'd become. But whatever it truly was, some of her thoughts and reactions were certainly going way past the bounds of friendship. She had felt the heat rise her cheeks earlier, when he stood up and she noticed how nicely his trousers hugged his arse. And even though he'd always done that, and she should be used to it, her reaction to him licking his fingers to get every last bit of his muffin, had been quite different than it was back when they were children. And well, let's just say that her cheeks were not the only things to heat up this time.

Finally, they reached a lovely little Italian restaurant that didn't seem too crowded, and walked in. A waitress quickly led them to a dimly lit table in the back of the restaurant and left them with a menu and the promise to come back later. As she left, she insisted that it was a quiet corner and they wouldn't be bothered, all with a very knowing smile. Jemma wanted to roll her eyes at the fact that a man and a woman couldn't spend time together without people assuming they were a couple. But then she looked at the way she was still holding on tight to him, again, for warmth mostly, and she supposed she could see the waitress' point.

If Fitz noticed anything, obviously he didn't really mind. Because, once they sat facing each other and Jemma started blowing on her hands to warm them up, he didn't hesitate to take them between his unnaturally warm ones to rub them gently. The expression on his face at this moment wasn't one she remembered and it did nothing to calm the whirlwind in her brain. The warmth in her chest was really nice though, and she decided to focus on that.

-0-0-0-

"You know you can't say it's because you're still growing, right?" Jemma said with an amused smile, as she watched Fitz gulp down the rest of her huge plate of pasta.

Fitz huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a very fast metabolism!" he replied, grabbing a piece of bread to get every last bit of sauce from the plate. Given the circumstances, she supposed she was glad he didn't just lick the plate like he would have done when they were kids.

"Oh really? That's convenient."

"Well, it's not like I couldn't use to gain a few pounds. It'd be nice not to look like a skinny teenager anymore!" he said as he chuckled self deprecatingly.

"Oh no, you're not skinny Fitz, you're lean!"

"Same difference!"

"Of course it’s not. You have a lovely figure with a nice low body fat percentage. Suits you really."

"Oh please,Jemma!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, Fitz, don't tell me you don't realize how good you look!"

"Oh no, of course, I'm getting phone calls for magazine covers on a daily basis! Honestly Jem, you cannot be-"

"Fitz!" she cut him off. "Are you seriously fighting me for finding you attractive?"

He had the decency to look sheepish for a moment before his expression turned mischievous again.

"Maybe ..." he grinned.

"You ridiculous boy," Jemma let out, shaking her head at his antics.

"Ridiculous man," he corrected her.

"That remains to be seen!"

She managed to remain stern for three seconds before her face broke into a matching grin. His face softened and he moved his hand across the table to take hers.

"I've really missed you a lot," he let out in a wistful sigh.

"I've missed you too, Fitz."

"I'm really sorry I stopped writing, I wish I'd taken the time for just one more small letter. Maybe things would have been different then."

He looked sad and there was even guilt in his eyes. It really was like him to blame himself for something neither of them really had control over.

"Fitz, no," she replied, squeezing his hand back in a soothing gesture. "We were teenagers with such busy lives, I could have called you as well, it's just ... life"

"Yeah, but I-I never found a friend like you after that ..."

"I feel the same way, Fitz. I thought maybe I'd been idealizing you all these years, but I clearly haven't."

His hold on her hand tightened and she found herself a little breathless as she kept talking. Had his eyes always been this intense? "And I was so scared that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore, that you were maybe mad at me for not trying harder"

"No, never!" he cut her off, his voice heavy with emotions.

"But then you replied and I was over the moon, Fitz! So let's not dwell on what could have been and focus on the present and future. Now that I have you back in my life, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon!" she finished, hoping she could convey with words how strongly she felt about all this.

"And I'm not planning on going anywhere as long as you want me." he replied without a second thought. "In your life I mean," he corrected.

He blushed at his own words and that triggered her blushing. She really didn't need him to voice her confusing thoughts. She cleared her throat before it got worse and flashed him a big smile.

"Then I think we've come to an agreement," Jemma concluded, sealing the deal with another gentle hand squeeze.

Looking away from Fitz's almost hypnotizing gaze for just a second, Jemma could almost see her twelve years old self looking at the scene. She would be very surprised and confused by the way Fitz and her older self kept holding hands during the rest of the evening. After all, it was a known fact that holding hands for no specific reason was a thing people only did when they were a couple. Also, she supposed, she would be internally swooning over the handsome man with dreamy blue eyes that her best friend Leo had become.

-0-0-0-

Jemma didn't even pretend to refuse when Fitz proposed to walk her home. Even if it was just to steal fifteen more minutes with him, she was fine with it. But despite everything she still wanted to ask him, he'd already shared so much about the last ten years of his life, and that was a lot to process. Like the fact that he'd become such an excellent public speaker when he was such a shy, awkward kid, or that he somehow picked up such an excellent fashion sense along the way. Or that his Scottish lilt was in fact stronger than it was back when then were twelve. Which made sense after having spent nine years there and having only lived in New York for a year. And of course, that she found it so inexplicably sexy.

It was only when they stopped in front of her building that Jemma realized they'd been silent all the time, a strange but not unpleasant tension hanging in the air. She reluctantly took her arm from under the one he put around her shoulders, and turned to him. Fitz balanced on his heels a few times then shoved his hands in his pockets as he bit his lip, before finally talking.

"So I hum- I should go now. You've had enough of me for today!"

"Oh yeah, it's been a real hardship," she teased, and he chuckled, balancing on his heels once more. He used to do that so much as a kid that his shoes were always used a lot more there. She quickly looked down at his feet. Not anymore. So she was the one making him especially nervous, it seemed.

"But I-I can call you, right? So we can do something together soon?"

"Of course, Fitz! I'm counting on it."

She really wanted to invite him in for coffee, or a drink, or whatever. They'd spent the whole day together and, even though she trusted him a hundred percent, she was scared to let him go just yet. She didn't really know what was stopping her. Maybe it was young Jemma sitting in a corner of her mind, reminding her that it was a known fact you weren't supposed to invite a boy in after the first date.

Stupid, young Jemma getting all her dating experience from watching American television. There were no actuals rules in dating, especially not when it was about Fitz. And it wasn't a date anyway. She just wanted to spend more time with her best friend. It was all very innocent.

Ugh, she cried out internally.

Of course, she knew perfectly well that she was lying to herself. There was nothing innocent in her will to invite him in and she was afraid to do it, because she didn't know how he would react and didn't think she could handle rejection if it came from him.

"I was thinking maybe" Fitz started, thankfully cutting her off in her internal debate with herself. "Maybe we could have dinner for your birthday, someplace"

"Oh yeah that'd be lovely, Fitz. Although ... I think maybe my friend Daisy has something planned with a few other friends. But they're really great and I'm sure you would get along with them just fine, especially Hunter, he's from"

"No, I-I hum ..." he cut her off, leaning against the wall before straightening up again and taking a deep breath before speaking. "I was thinking just you and I, some-someplace nice. But it doesn't have to be on your birthday, it was just a thought, since it's really soon, but"

"Fitz," she let out in a hitched breath. "Do you mean like a date kind of dinner?"

"Yeah?" He gave her an adorable, crooked smile, his head tilted to the side. "If you want it to be."

"Oh, thank God!"

He furrowed his brows in confusion before she took a step forward and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down until his lips met hers. He melted into the kiss immediately, his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he parted his lips just enough for her lower lip to slide in between. The contact sent a rush of warmth all through her body and she sighed in contentment. It should have felt weird or unreal or just … not normal, but it didn't. It felt very new and exciting, but also like the logical evolution of their relationship, just with a ten years gap in between that made everything more ... urgent.

Jemma still found the courage to break the kiss though, feeling like, maybe, she needed to express things with words as well.

"I was terrified that I was the only one feeling this-this thing between us!" she mumbled, her face only an inch away from his. "I thought I might ruin things between us when we just-"

He crashed his lips against hers before she could say another word, picking up just where they left off. He licked at the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth gladly. Their tongues tangled and separated and came back together and Jemma's head was swimming in incredible, unexpected pleasure. Fitz pulled her even closer, almost lifting her from the ground, and in the midst of passion, they both lost balance. Jemma's back crashed into the wall and her desire reached a whole new level as his body molded against hers. She let her hands descend to that lovely bum of his that had been tempting her all day, and his answering grunt made her glad she lived on such a quiet street. This was getting very not PG very quickly. She pulled him closer and it was her turn to moan into his mouth as she felt a growing hardness against her pelvis. She tilted her hips up and rejoiced at the sparks it sent throughout her whole body.

Her moan turned into a frustrated whimper when he broke the kiss a moment later.

"I-I should ... probably ... go," he half mumbled into her mouth.

"What?"

"We just ... found each other again. Maybe we shouldn't go too fast."

She knew he was saying words, forming sentences, but all she could focus on was the way he was panting, his hands gripping her hips and the tensing muscles of his arse under her hands. And the fact that his lips were so unnecessary far from hers.

"What?"

He made a noise between a chuckle and a whimper.

"Take things slow? Have at least another date, an official one, before anything else happens?"

"Oh! You mean no sex tonight?" she pouted. It didn't make sense to her to wait when they'd already wasted so much time. What would that date be for? Getting to know each other? Talk about their childhood?

"Jemma!" he hissed, coughing up as he let his head fall on her shoulder. "Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Oh ... alright. If that's what you want."

He cradled her cheek with his palm, forcing her to look up at him. Of course, he heard the disappointment in her voice.

"I still very much want to have sex with you but just ... when I'm better prepared, yeah?"

"And you really should because I'm fantastic in bed!"

"Oh god, Jemma!"

She might agree to wait a little longer but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"That, I will never be prepared for," he said as he shook his head, as if to reset his brain.

She grinned and he reciprocated after a moment. She couldn't resist stepping closer and kissing him again.

"Jemma," he mumbled into her mouth after a moment.

"Just one last kiss. Promise."

"Okay then," he whispered back, before melting into the kiss again. He backed her into the wall and she sighed as he wrapped her in his arms, his warmth spreading to her body in more than one way.

-0-0-0-

The door made a satisfyingly loud noise as Jemma slammed it behind her. She barely had the time to let her handbag fall to the ground before Fitz pushed her back against it.

"You're doing that a lot!" she teased as she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access so he could mouth at her neck like he'd been doing only a minute ago.

"'s your fault," he whispered against her skin. "You say one last kiss and then you do THAT!"

"Do what?" Jemma asked, feigning innocence.

Fitz pulled back and glared at her for a second. But his pupils were blown wide, his hair a bit of a mess because of her, and he molded his body back to her. "My mum told me to be wary of English girls. Wicked, they are!"

"Are we?"

She canted her hips forward and was rewarded with the very promising feeling of his now fully hard cock pressing through the tight fabric of his trousers.

"Completely wicked," he let out, and then abandoned all notion of restraint as he slid his hands to her bum to pull her even closer. He squeezed gently and she squeaked in delight.

"Preparation is overrated anyway!"

She pressed her mouth to his again and slammed her tongue between his lips. She didn't even know she could be this turned on by every aspect of a man, his hands, his lips, the look in his eyes and the smell of his neck. But they still had all their clothes on and they had to go. She blindly went for the lapels of his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He took his hands away from her to shrug it off completely and she did the same with her own, all while never breaking the kiss.

She didn't lose time, and as she immediately went for the buttons of his shirt, she started walking them down the hall and towards her bedroom. She liked to be kissed and fondled against her own door by an attractive man, as much as the next woman, but her bed offered many more possibilities for their next activities.

When they hit the wall facing her bedroom door, Jemma had already made quick work of his buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders as well. He had to fight a bit to open his cuffs and take the shirt off completely but he finally did it, and then he was bare from the waist up. Taking a step back, she licked her lips at the sight in front of her. He was indeed quite lean but had nicely developed shoulders and pectoral muscles and a flat stomach. Not to mention those lovely freckles that were just asking to be kissed and licked. And then, there was the tent in his trousers that made her pussy pulse with the need to have him inside.

"Your turn," he said with a wicked smile. She didn't know him to be quite so bossy, but the look in his eyes was threatening to set her on fire, so she did just as he asked. Halfway through watching her very slowly unbuttoning her blouse, he finally lost patience and threw himself at her, swatting her hands away and finishing the job quickly.

She laughed at his eagerness, until he popped her bra open in record time and palmed her breasts with his warm hands. She moaned loudly as he flicked her nipples with his thumbs.

"Fitz!" she gasped, arching into him as much as he could.

"Bloody masterpiece, those are," he breathed out, before bending over and capturing one taut nipple between his lips, circling it with his tongue until she mewled in pleasure.

The noises he was making were completely indecent and it had her center throbbing with want. And to think she was worried they wouldn't have anything to talk about anymore ... she never thought talking would become unnecessary at some point and how happy that would make her.

The hand still massaging her other tit slid to her back, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps as it went from her neck down to her lower back, following the line of spine. Fitz let go of one nipple to take care of the other and Jemma took the opportunity to slide her hands across his shoulders, down his arms and back. His skin was soft and warm and she could have sworn he still smelled of the same soap he did when he was twelve years old.

"God! You feel amazing," she said, pulling his face up and capturing his pouting lips before he had the time to protest.

Note to self: adult Fitz is definitely a boob guy!

His lips tasted fantastic, like the wine and tiramisu they had for dessert, but she wanted more. She wanted to taste all of him, to devour him and see if he had more of those lovely freckles so she could map them out with her tongue.

Her hands traced the faint line of his abdominal muscles until she reached the waistband of his trousers. She couldn't resist cupping his erection and he surged into her hand. She stroked him softly through the fabric as she sucked his lower lip between hers. Her grip was firm as she slid her hand up and down and his hips kept stuttering against her hand. He whimpered into her mouth and she let him go to attack his belt, and then the button and zip of his trousers. It took him a moment to recover but then he was doing the same to hers. She realized it wasn't the most practical and quickest way to rid themselves of their clothes but they'd always liked teamwork and Fitz's hands felt lovely as they brushed against her skin.

Soon they were down to their underwear and it seemed like Fitz was frozen all of sudden.

"Fitz?" she asked, a little self conscious.

"You're so-so ... beautiful. God! Jemma, is this real?"

It wasn't fair that his accent made everything a hundred times sexier, even when he was being sweet and vulnerable. She brought a hand to his cheek as she looked up at him. He seemed even taller now that her shoes were off.

"It does feel a little unreal, doesn't it?"

He smiled, looking a little sheepish as his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing on her face.

"But your hands feel delightfully real," she said, taking one and placing it back on her left breast. "And incredibly good-"

"Well those feel very real too," he replied, gently squeezing her boob. "Very tridimensional!" She burst out laughing. "And those ..." He slid the other hand to her lower back, hesitating a second before sliding lower and under her knickers to grab hold of right cheek. "... yes, very tridimensional as well."

She bit her lip to stop another moan. She couldn't believe it was her shy and awkward best friend being so smooth as he touched her with such dexterity. It felt like her whole body was pulsing from his touch and she could come with just another look from him.

"Take them off!" she told him with a tone that brooked no argument. She just couldn't wait any longer. He did as she asked and in a flurry of movements, they both found themselves fully naked. She took his hand and finally led him to her room. A few feet away from the bed though, he stopped and pulled her until her back was molded to his front. He wound one arm around her waist and the other descended, caressing her sex for a moment, before slipping two fingers between her lips. She whimpered as he quickly found her clit.

"You're so wet," he whispered into her ear, his voice dripping with sex. She could only make nonsensical noises as he slid his fingers to her entrance, coating them in her juices, and came back to rub at her clit. His erection was poking into her arse and his mouth was on her neck, and she felt like she was on fire.

"Fitz! More!" she managed to croak between two panting breaths.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he breathed out. And on the next pass, his fingers plunged into her opening. She keened in pleasure and he started pumping them in and out faster. He bent them a little and she yelped when he found her g-spot.

"Yes! Right here!"

His other hand moved up again and squeezed her breast before pinching her nipple, groaning in her neck as he did. His erection was rubbing against her arse as he kept fingering her in earnest, and he was groaning and panting in her ear and

She came with a loud cry. Pleasure radiated from her center and down to her toes until she felt weak in the knees.

When her muscles relaxed, he took his fingers off her and brought them to his lips to lick them clean. He made a slurping noise she would have rolled her eyes at if the whole idea didn’t send make her center pulse with want. Leo used to be so squeamish about bodily fluids that she was tempted to tease him about it. But then, he pulled her to him in a bear hug. "Am I top of the class now?" he asked, the teasing in his voice laced with arousal.

"Leo!" she admonished, trying and failing to squirm and turn around in his arms.

"Ah no! That's Fitz. You seemed to remember it just fine a moment ago. Guess you'll have to work on it some more."

She couldn't believe him. Bringing up their little competition in a moment like this. He finally let go and she turned around, her glaring probably not very convincing when her cheeks still felt so hot after her orgasm.

Oh no. It was definitely time he worked on her name instead. Or that she worked on him. Period.

She bit her lip not to smile. Maybe, she should keep the sex puns for later.

Jemma pushed him the rest of the way to the bed and forced him to sit on the edge. He reached for her hands with a very hungry look in his eyes, but instead of straddling his thighs like he must have expected it, she pushed his legs apart and sank to her knees between them.

"Jemma?"

He looked very much aroused as he looked at her, but also a little bit scared, it seemed. Which she supposed she could understand, she did feel a little predatory as she looked at him, trying to decide where to start. She could barely reach his collarbone in that position, but with all his freckles, it was just too tempting. She kissed and every one she could see in the semi darkness of the room before moving south. She could hear his heart hammering in his chest as she lightly passed her tongue across his nipples. She smiled fondly at the thought, but quickly kept moving towards his abdominal muscles and the way he sucked in his stomach made her smile wider. Silly Fitz! Despite his eating habits, he didn't have an ounce of fat on him.

When she finally reached her destination, she licked her lips at the sight of his penis, hard, heavy, and the head dark red, already leaking precum. She looked up and his eyes were hooded with lust, his lips parted as he panted hard and Jemma didn't think she ever wanted any man as much as she wanted Fitz at the moment.

He still looked a little surprised when she descended on him, sucking the head of his cock into her mouth. But then he let out a shallow breath and it was all pure pleasure from that moment on. She pressed her tongue to his slit and licked him enthusiastically to get a first taste of him. He gasped as she did, and then she kept going down until her mouth was as full of him as it could be. She pulled back and bobbed her head down again. Fitz moaned something fierce as she started on a steady rhythm, trying to take a bit more in every time. The angle wasn't quite right though, so without letting go of his cock, she pushed his hips back, encouraging him to lay back on his hands.

Much better. She hummed around his cock and his hips jerked in response. She did it again and again until he let out a loud "Oh fuck!" that would have made her grin if she could.

She could feel his cock twitch more and more and realized he was close. She started bobbing her head up and down faster and reached a hand under to fondle his balls. He let out a string of nonsensical words and, after a moment, she could feel his sac tightening, his orgasm imminent now.

And that's when she pulled back, keeping only the lightest of pressure on his testicles, making him whimper in both pleasure and frustration. She looked up at him and he looked completely wrecked.

"Who's top of the class now?" she grinned.

"Jemma!" he pleaded.

"You're completely right about that!" she quipped. And before he could protest, she descended on him again and immediately started bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. His hips were jerking up slightly with every one of her movements and he brought one hand to her head, quite gently threading his fingers into her hair. Finally, she felt his thighs and stomach clenching and his hips pushed up from the mattress as he climaxed and released with a series of low grunts. She swallowed and kept bobbing her head slowly until he was completely spent. She quickly licked him clean before letting go of his softening cock.

She pulled back then, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before standing back up on shaky legs. Fitz looked completely dazed, like he didn't understand what had just happened, and it made her infinitely proud. She gently nudged his shoulders until he got the message and started backing up to lie down on the bed. She joined him, lying against his side as he pulled her closer with his arm around her shoulder.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before letting out a deep breath.

"Jemma, that was-that was ... incredible. There's just, I have no words ..."  
She felt herself blush at the compliment despite the position and state of complete nakedness they were in.

"Well, I knew I was good. Obviously," she grinned. "But I don't think I ever had that"

"Oh no, it's not that!" he cut her off.

She lifted her head up to look at him with a furrowed brow.

"I mean you are. Obviously," he corrected as he squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. "It's just that I don't have many points of comparison, I've never, before ..."

"Oh God Fitz!" she cried out. "Is this your-your first ... are you a virgin?"

He was acting so smooth and the way he used his hands on her, she never thought he could be. And now she felt awfully guilty for rushing that important moment for him. It was probably why he wanted to wait before anything happened. Couldn't she control her hormones instead of attacking like that? She was such a

"No no no, don't worry. I've had sex before, it's just my first time with that specific ... activity."

"Oh!" She let out a breath of relief. "Then I think it's quite nice actually."

"Not going to fight you on that!"

She swatted his shoulder weakly and he laughed. It created a soft vibration in his chest and she only wanted to snuggle closer to him. How had she survived without that feeling for so long? Without his arms holding her close and his warm skin making her blanket useless? And without the soothing sound of his voice, older and more male now, but still with the same softness and musicality to it.

"What I meant is that, we missed so much of each other's lives, so many experiences we should have lived together, that it's nice that I got to give you this one."

She looked up at him and saw how his face had softened.

"Yeah, it really is."

He palmed her cheek and captured her lips for another tender kiss.

"What do you think would have happened if we both stayed in Sheffield?" he asked when he broke the kiss.

"I don't know," she started before her lazy smile turned to a grin. "How old were you when you went from awkward and adorable to handsome and sexy?" 

"You don't think I'm adorable anymore?"

He pouted exaggeratedly and she didn't resist catching those lovely lips of his once more.

"But seriously, I don't know. I hope we'd have been able to see that we could be even more. And who knows? Maybe we could have been each other's first ... everything."

"Mmmhh yeah, my first kiss would have been much better for sure!"

He threaded his fingers in her hair and lifted his head slightly to kiss her once more. The feeling sent shivers down her spine, and as he slipped his tongue between her lips, she could feel that he wasn't so sleepy anymore. He caught the hand that was resting on his chest and intertwined their fingers together as he kissed her with the enthusiasm of a first kiss but the added bonus of a few years of experience. He was making little noises in the back of his throat, his hand tightening his grip on her every time she did something he liked, and it made her own arousal wake up once more. She loved that she had such an effect on him and the cuddling was just perfect, but pleasuring him had actually been very arousing and she couldn't wait to have him inside her to fill that need his fingers, as sinful as they felt, couldn't completely satisfy.

She broke the kiss, panting against his lips.

"Well," she started, her voice more raspy than she intended. "My first kiss was nothing like this, but it wasn't so bad really. My first time letting a boy go to second base though … thoroughly disappointing!"

"Second base?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "How very American of you!"

"Well yeah, I had to adapt, but I-I'm sure you could have done much better with those very … agile fingers of yours …" she said, biting her lip as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

Fitz burst out laughing. She supposed she was being very obvious. She was about to chastise him for not taking her flirting and compliment seriously but he suddenly pushed her on her back and rolled on top of her. She moaned as she felt his erection press against her center. She'd make a comment about how glad she was for his short refractory period but she was too busy enjoying the way his whole body felt against hers. His chest rubbing against her hardened nipples, his pelvis pushing her legs apart, and of course, his lovely hand now resting lightly on her throat as he kissed her with intent.

His other hand slid down her side and her bum until he could grip her thigh and pull it up higher as he rolled his hips.

"Fitz!" she cried into his mouth as it made her inner walls pulse with want. She locked her legs just under his bum and thrust her hips up to encourage him. He kept going for a long moment, panting as his cock parted her lips a bit more every time. He moved his hand higher, slipping it between their bodies to palm her breast. His touch wasn't quite as delicate as earlier but his eagerness made up for it easily. He let got of her lips and started licking down her jaw and then her neck, stopping to nip at the skin of her very sensitive pulse point. Combined, all those sensations were almost too much and definitely better than her first time. And most of the ones after that if she thought about it. She remembered marveling over her friend's ability to multitask back when they were children, always able to carry on deep and complicated conversations as he tinkered over very delicate machinery. But she never thought, not even once, that she would get to marvel over that skill of his in these specific circumstances. She supposed she could have guessed her friend would become attractive, considering what a beautiful child he was with his big blue eyes and curly hair. But that was the thing, precisely. Despite knowing Fitz was now 22, just like her, in her head, she kind of expected to meet a twelve years old boy. Until she saw him at the cafe this afternoon. Which, in retrospect, was probably why it hadn't been as hard as she thought to call him Fitz instead of

His lips closed over her nipple and brought her right back to the moment. His tongue circled her nipple as his hips gave an especially forceful thrust and she just couldn't wait. His cock was pushing more and more every time and she had to put a condom on him before she did something irresponsible. She wanted Fitz back in her life for good, but getting pregnant on their first time probably wasn't the best way to go.

She pushed at his shoulder as gently as she could, until he had to focus back on her face. He looked adorably confused.

"Condom!"

"Oh I-I don't have any, I never thought this"

"I do!" she cut him off. "The drawer on your right."

He let out a strange sound that seemed to mean he understood and kneeled between her legs to open the drawer and grab the box she always had in there. She thought his smile was a little too much for a box of condoms, there was nothing wrong with always being prepared after all, until she remembered that was also where she stored her vibrators.

"Lots of competition in there," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but don't worry, you're the only one with such lovely bits attached to it," she replied, giving him a not so subtle once over, with more bravado than she really felt.

"Aww, I really like all your bits as well!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the condom from him. She sat up and stroked his cock a few times before unrolling the condom on him.

"Then show it to me and fuck me before I have to call for back up!" she said, nodding towards the drawer with a sly grin.

"Jemma!"

He seemed just as shocked by her language as he was aroused by it, if the twitch of his cock in her hand was anything to go by.

He pushed her back into the mattress and hooking one arm behind her knee while resting the other next to her face, he positioned himself over her and finally pushed in.

She sighed deeply. He felt so fantastic inside her, his cock stretching her walls and the position allowing him to go as deep as possible. She moaned into his shoulder as he started moving, slow, gentle and sinfully precise. All in all, very Fitz-like.

"Jemma," he whispered against her lips, his voice shaky with emotion, and she captured his mouth, needing one more point of contact between them. She couldn't do much more than slide her lips against his and occasionally flick her tongue into his mouth but it was so good, fantastic even. What they did earlier was hot and incredibly pleasurable but nothing beat that intimacy. She realized now that the wound left by their separation had never fully healed. There's been something missing in her life for the past ten years, something that prevented her from being as happy as she should have been when she got her PhD, that made every one of her first times not as memorable as they should have been. But a lot more of this closeness, of his warmth surrounding her and the beating of his heart against her chest, that would most definitely help.

Fitz kept that sweet rhythm, hitting that special spot inside her on every deep thrust, keeping her on the edge of her climax. She could ask him for more, to go harder and faster, or she could

She slid the hand she had on his bum, up to his shoulder and, ignoring the little whimper he let out at the loss of contact, she pushed up and made him lose balance, until he rolled over and ended up on his back. She grinned at the look of pure lust in his eyes as she immediately straddled his hips and easily fell back on his cock without even the help of her hand. She made a few experimental rolls of her hips before catching his hands to pin them to the bed as she started riding him in earnest.

"So … bossy!" he let out as he tried to focus his gaze on her face and not her bouncing tits.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, falling back on him hard, making him moan in the process.

"Never. Always loved it when you were bossy!"

He thrust his hips up to meet her and they smiled at each other. She intensified her movement, moving up and down his shaft hard and moaning as the position allowed for a lot of stimulation on her clit. He felt so good inside her, going places her friends in the drawer could never reach, but mostly it was the way he was panting, his intoxicating smell and the way he bit his lip not to moan in pleasure that made such a huge difference. God, she could have come just looking at him react to what she was doing. Fitz was whimpering every time she squeezed his hands in pleasure so it seemed like it wasn't just a phrase when he said he liked her to be bossy. Could this man be any more perfect?

Still, as wonderful as it felt, she was still on the edge and couldn't seem to fall to the other side of her climax. So, just like he read her mind (or most likely her face and the frustration mixed with intense pleasure there), he pushed back until he could free his hands and grabbed her rear. He pushed her down on him harder and she mewled. He did it again and again, grunting from the exertion of pushing up into her at the same time.

"Touch me!" she cried out. She was so close, she just needed

One hand went up to cup her breast as he pressed two fingers of his other hand to the hard nub between her legs, rubbing circles on it as his thumb did the same on her nipple.

"Come on, emma," he said in that low voice that made her toes curl even more than the sinful movements of his hands. She moaned as she humped his cock and his hand even harder. She was so so close. "I won't be mad if you finish first just this one time …"

She looked down at him and his smug smile, his long fingers teasing the hard bud of her breast, his other hand buried between her legs as his cock kept hitting that special spot inside her and … she came with a loud cry. She felt lightheaded as shivers ran from her center all the way to the tip of her toes and the roots of her hair.

Fitz took his hands off her just long enough to use them to sit up and gather her in his arms. "So bloody amazing!" he whispered in her ear and she could only moan some more as he caressed up and down her back. He was so warm and gentle, she

He grabbed hold of her rear and rolled her over until she was on her back again. She giggled at the roughness of the gesture and wound her legs around his hips once more, but that giggle turned into another moan as he started pushing into her with abandon. He was grunting and whimpering and his ragged rhythm told her how close he was. She squeezed his arse and that seemed to spur him on even as it made her toes curl to feel the flexing of his muscles. She wound her arms around his shoulders then and let him fuck her into the mattress as hard as he could. His movements were rocking her whole body and as his mouth latched on to the side of her neck, she came again, short but intense. Barely a few seconds later, his hips stilled before he plunged into her one last time, and she clenched her muscles around his pulsing cock. He whimpered and grunted through his orgasm and that was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

When he was completely spent, he collapsed into her arms and she chuckled fondly as she threaded her fingers through his sweaty hair, petting him in a way she knew he'd always found soothing. His hair wasn't quite as long and fluffy as it used to be and she wondered if she could convince him to grow it out.

After a moment, he must have remembered he was completely on top of her and pushed away slightly so he could look down at her.

"Sorry," he said with a dopey, sleepy smile and she shook her head.

"That's alright, you're not so heavy and you're warm and you smell amazing, you smell like"

"Sweat?" he cut her off and she giggled again. Multiple orgasms apparently did that to her.

"No, like home."

He captured her lips in a sweet kiss before pulling back again.

"And you smell amazing! Like flowers and spring and"

"Sex?"

She grinned as he shook his head in fake exasperation.

"Well, that too I suppose. But I was going to say like my favorite person in the world. Which, coupled with the sex thing, feels like bloody perfection to me!"

"Mmhmm" she sighed, letting her fingers slide back to his bum with a sly grin.

"Insatiable!" he mock-admonished. "But I'm actually going to need a moment to wash up and, you know, catch my breath."

"Sure!" she said, still pecking his lips before unlocking her legs and letting him roll to the side as he slipped off her. "Bathroom is the first door to the left."

"I'll be right back!" he said, then stood up and walked away towards the bathroom. Jemma rolled over to her back and sighed in contentment as he gave her a lovely view of his backside. She supposed she should go to the bathroom as well. She would even invite him into the shower with her but she was too exhausted and deliciously sore for now. There'd be time for that later. She extended her legs and arms as far as she could until she could feel her muscles twitch and then let go completely, letting out a loud pleasured sigh. Her skin was still tingling from all the orgasms and that felt just delightful. She felt so sleepy, she couldn't wait for Fitz to come back so she could crawl back into his arms and fall into a sex induced coma for the next eight to ten hours.

She still made the effort of extending her hand to turn on the lamp on her bedside table and vaguely gathered her legs and arms so Fitz wouldn't be scared she turned into a dead starfish while he was in the bathroom. 

In an effort not to fall asleep before Fitz came back, she opened her eyes and noticed her phone on the ground at the end of the bed. It must have slipped from her jeans pocket at some point, and one of them must have kicked it in the heat of the moment. Which was a good thing, because the text message light was blinking and she didn’t think she would have had the courage to go get it in the hallway. So she crawled on all fours to reach the end of the bed and laid flat on her belly to catch her phone on the ground. Unlocking it, she couldn’t help laughing when she saw that she had in fact several text messages, all of them from Daisy. 

The first one was in the afternoon, about two hours into hers and Fitz’s not-date, and Daisy was asking if everything was alright. Then, there was another one where she wasn’t asking anymore. After almost four hours without news from Jemma, she had deduced that things were doing, in fact, very well. Another hour later, she was getting impatient and wanted to know everything.

She’d sent another one as they were at the restaurant and Jemma felt guilty. She’d been so absorbed by this wonderful new Fitz that she didn’t check her phone once and didn’t even think Daisy could get worried.

[Daisy:] Okay, I thought things were going very well but now it’s getting weird. Can you please text me back now so I know that cute little Leo didn’t become a serial killer?

[Daisy:] Should I call the police? 

[Daisy:] Come on Jemma answer me! I know you’re getting my texts, you never let your phone run out of battery!

[Daisy:] Seriously, that coffee shop has been closed for hours! Where are you?!!

Jemma was about to send a quick text to reassure her friend, hoping she didn’t actually call the police (which would be very embarrassing) when she saw her next text. She felt her whole face heat up as she read it. And it only got worse as she read the following ones.

[Daisy:] Jemma, you naughty naughty girl!

[Daisy:] Never thought I’d be treated to a free sex show right under my own window. You do know the street is a very public place, right?

[Daisy:] You looked so cute nerd-flirting like two blushing puppies and then … I mean looks like a very squeezable ass to me too, but I will never be able to unsee what you did!

[Daisy:] Anyway! Enjoy that huge box of condoms and call me to tell me everything once you little freaks are done eating each other’s face.

 

Jemma buried her face into the soft fabric of her covers. Well, at least she wouldn’t have to explain why she hadn’t answered sooner, but she was in for months of teasing. Looking at his clothes scattered on the floor at the entrance of the room and hearing the water running in the bathroom, she decided it was all worth it.

[Jemma:] Sorry I didn’t answer sooner. Leo’s in fact even more extraordinary than I remembered. We’re done eating each other’s face now but you’ll have to wait.

[Jemma:] I have other plans for him and i’m not sure you want to know what. 

Daisy didn’t need to know those plans involved mostly cuddling and sleeping.

[Jemma:] Thank you for caring though :) Good Night Daisy!

Not waiting for her friend’s reply, Jemma lied back with her head on the pillows, and dropped her phone on the bed side table. When Fitz walked back into the room with a soft flannel in hand, he gave her an equally lovely view of his front side. He really had nicely structured arms and shoulders and his chest was freckled and still flushed pink. And well, even gone soft, his penis was really quite tempting and the sight ignited a new warmth low in her belly. Maybe she could postpone sleeping a little longer after all and see if she could wake little Leo up as well.

She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. The name triggered a memory of a few days ago and her eyes went wide before she burst out laughing.

"What's happening?" he asked, a little confused.

"Oh my god!" she only managed to croak as more uncontrollable bursts of laughter shook her whole body.

"You know I've never been very confident about my physical appearance and you're not helping!" he let out grumpily as he came to sit at the end of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and his back to her.

"Oh Fitz, no!" she said, sobering up, but her voice still filled with laughter. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees until she could wind her arms around him from behind. "I'm not making fun of you, it's just … I saw your penis and I hu-I remembered telling my mum about seeing you today and she asked me to give "little Leo" a kiss from her and I-I suppose I did, just like she meant it ..."

She burst out laughing again and he huffed as he turned around to give her a stern look.

"First of all it's really cold in here, it would be really unfair to call it little when I-"

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that, you grumpy fool!"

He pouted quite unconvincingly and she captured his mouth again, smiling against his lips when he gave up the act and kissed her back in earnest, sweet but passionate. He pressed one last butterfly kiss to her lips, and another to the tip of her nose before pulling back slightly.

"And I think we should talk about it beforehand if we decide to give my penis a name." he added and she couldn't help laughing again.

"Well," she finally replied. "really not the kind of conversation I thought I'd have with you today, but okay!"

It was his time to laugh and she took this opportunity to pull him back into bed. She snuggled to his side and pulled the covers back on them.

"Oh wait," he said, pushing the covers back to grab the flannel still at the end of the bed. "Here hum … can I?" he asked, a soft hesitant smile on his face as he tilted his head towards the apex of her thighs. She nodded just as shyly as she spread her legs slightly, and he proceeded to gently press the warm cloth to her thighs and sensitive skin between her legs. Despite what they'd already done that night, this felt like the most intimate thing ever, and her heart soared at the fact that they both felt so comfortable about it.

When he was done, they quickly settled back under the covers and Jemma half crawled on top of him, their legs entwined and her face buried in his chest, breathing in deeply. She sighed in contentment.

"I have another conversation for you," he said after a moment.

"Mmhmm?"

"When you said that you hoped we would have realized we could be even more, did you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course, Fitz," she replied sleepily.

"So hum, does that mean that's what we are now?"

"Oh no, let's keep it casual!"

He tried to move away from her but she had too strong a hold on him. She giggled as she looked up at him.

"Of course we are, Fitz!" she said, rolling her eyes. "If that's what you want …" she added, with a little uncertainty in her voice. It was a given to her the moment they admitted their feelings and attraction to each other but if Fitz asked, did that mean that  
"It's everything I want Jemma."  
Her breath hitched at the softness of his gaze. She knew it was way too soon but she could feel those three little words turning around in her brain and begging to be let free. Soon. She'd let them out soon. And she was pretty sure he knew it already anyway.

"You're everything I want!" she replied. That would have to do for now.

He chuckled as he pulled her back into his chest.

"I'm so glad you contacted me," he said after a while.

"Me too. I just wish I'd done it much sooner. Especially since we could have done something so good all this time."

She trailed the tips of her fingers from his chest to his stomach.

"We'll catch up"

His breath hitched as she reached his hip bone.

"Ten years is a lot to catch up on, Fitz."

She pressed a kiss to his chest, just over his heart. And then another, and another a little lower. His skin was so soft and sweet, it was intoxicating.

"Well, it's not like we could have done that those past ten years. Unless you think we could have had sex since we were twelve. Which is weird and gross. I couldn't even have kissed you properly until four or five years ago so maybe that's-"

"Fitz," she cut him off and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up and kiss me now!"

"Yes boss!"

He pulled her on top of him completely as he pushed his tongue between her lips. His hands went directly to her bum and hers to his hair. She swayed her hips in small circles and grinned as she felt a hardness burgeoning against her center once more. They still had several years of this to catch up on and she owed him one orgasm. No way she was letting him win at sex.


End file.
